Tea
by Me Moon JH
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat tentang pertemuan tak sengaja yang berakhir pada kebohongan. It's B.A.P fanfiction. with BangHim as main cast,,,it's BL/Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

Author : Me The Evil Prince

Main Cast : Kim Himchan B.A.P

Bang Yongguk B.A.P

Other Cast : Zelo, Jongup ( B.A.P ), Kangin, Leeteuk ( Super Junior ).

Pairing : BangHim, KangTeuk, JongLo, Slight BangLo, HimUp.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu FTV yang Ibu saya tonton, tapi Me ubah lagi beberapa plotnya hingga tidak akan sama persis. Maaf bila ada kesamaan tema maupun setting. But this story is just my imagination.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

.

Me Present

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

Chapter 1

.

"Tidak bisa kah kau tetap tinggal disini nak ?" ucap seorang pria dewasa.

"Appa, aku kan sudah besar." Ucap seorang pemuda tampan.

"Tapi kan kota besar itu berbahaya nak,"

"Ayolah appa, aku kan laki - laki."

"Iya pa, biarkan Himchan pergi, tidak apa - apa," bela seorang wanita yang masih nampak begitu cantik diusianya yang tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi.

"Hah, baiklah terserah padamu Kim Himchan." Putus appa Himchan.

"Gomawo Leeteuk eomma, Kangin appa." Himchan memeluk kedua orang tuanya sayang.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, aku akan merindukan kalian." pamit Himchan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Nde, hati - hati sayang," ujar Leeteuk eomma sambil memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

Sudah dua tahun Himchan tinggal di Seoul, kini dia mengelola sebuah cafe besar di kota metropolitan itu.

Pagi itu Himchan hendak berangkat ke cafe, jika sebuah dering ponsel tidak menginterupsinya.

' Kangin appa is callling '

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Himchan

"..."

"Ke Gwangju sekarang ?"

"..."

"Untuk apa ?"

"..."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan cafe ku di sini ?"

"..."

"Huft, baiklah. Aku kesana sekarang."

Setelah telpon ditutup, Himchan segera menghubungi bawahannya di cafe.

"Manager Tiff, tolong urus cafe, aku akan pergi ke rumah orang tua ku sebentar."

"..."

"Ne,"

Sekarang Himchan sedang diperjalanan menuju Gwangju, tinggal beberapa menit lagi dia akan sampai.

Himchan memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah orang tuanya, dia membuka pintu mobil perlahan kemudian turun dari mobil itu.

Dia menatap heran pada sebuah mobil Ferrari merah yang terparkir rapi di samping mobilnya. Setahunya di keluarganya tidak ada yang memiliki mobil tersebut.

"Aku pulang,"

"Kau sudah sampai sayang ?"

Keluarlah seorang wanita cantik, lalu wanita itu segera memeluk Himchan.

"Ayo masuk nak," ajak Leeteuk eomma.

Begitu Himchan sampai di ruang tamu, dia terkejut mendapati ada orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Ah, annyeong." Sapa Himchan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne, nado annyeong." Jawab seorang wanita dewasa yang begitu anggun dan cantik.

"Ah iya, Mr dan Mrs. Moon, perkenalkan ini anak kami satu - satu nya namanya Kim Himchan." Ujar Kangin appa.

"Kim Himchan imnida, bangapseumnida." Ujar Himchan sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ne, wah kau sangat tampan dan manis sayang." Ujar Mrs. Moon , Himchan hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Benar begitu kan Jongup ?" lanjut Mrs. Moon pada seorang pemuda tampan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Em nde eomma." Jawab pemuda bernama Jongup itu sambil tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah iya Jongup-ah, Himchan-ah kalian pergilah jalan - jalan keluar. Sekalian mengakrabkan diri." Ujar Leeteuk eomma.

"Untuk apa eomma ?" tanya Himchan.

"Sudah sana Hime-ah~" usir Leeteuk eomma halus sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Himchan.

.

Kini Himchan dan Jongup sedang berada di sebuah kebun teh yang tampak sejuk,

' Jika boleh jujur, laki - laki yang ada di sampingku ini sangat tampan dan manis. Tapi entah kenapa dia terlihat seperti masih bocah -_- ' pikir Himchan, tanpa sadar bahwa dia menatap intens pemuda di sampingnya.

"Emh, maaf˙˙" Jongup melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Himchan yang kini tengah menatapnya intens.

"Ah eh n-ne hehe,," Himchan tampak bingung.

"Emm, nde gwaenchana." Jawab Jongup pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

' Dia pemalu rupanya,, hihihi lucu sekali anak ini. '

"Em, Jongup-sshi. Kalau boleh tahu sebenarnya ada apa ini ?" tanya Himchan to the point.

"Yang saya dengar dari eomma dan appa, ini seperti perjodohan begitu." Jelas Jongup dengan suara pelan sama seperti tadi.

"MWOYA ?! PERJODOHAN ?!" teriak Himchan kaget dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

Jongup nampak shock mendengar teriakan Himchan yang menggeleggar itu. Lama Himchan terdiam hingga-

"Anda baik - baik saja Himchan-shi ?"

"Ah eh heheh, nde hhehe." Himchan tertawa aneh menjawab pertanyaan Jongup.

Jongup pun hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian dia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah batu yang lumayan besar di belakangnya.

"Emh, apa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini Jongup-ah, boleh ya ku panggil begitu ?" tanya sekaligus paksa Himchan.

"Kalau saya terserah eomma dan appa saja Himchan-shi." Jawab Jongup seadanya.

"Mwo ?! meskipun kau tidak mau kau akan tetap melakukannya ?!" tanya Himchan tidak sopan dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

Jongup hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia memandang Himchan takut apalagi kini Himchan memenjarakan dirinya antara pemuda itu dan batu di belakangnya.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan kebahagiaan mu ?! Kenapa kau menurut sekali pada kedua orang tua mu ?!" Himchan memandang Jongup intens sambil menundukkan kepalanya, secara Jongup kan lebih pendek dari pada dirinya.

"Hi- Himchan-shi,,"

"Haah,, kalau boleh tahu berapa usiamu ?" tanya Himchan dengan nada melembut karena dia tidak tega melihat pemuda di depannya terlihat begitu shock.

"Dua puluh tahun." Jawab Jongup.

' Haahh, apa yang dipikirkan eomma dan appa. Bahkan anak ini usianya jauh di bawahku.' Batin Himchan.

"Memangnya usia anda berapa Himchan-shi ?" tanya Jongup sopan.

"Aku sudah tua, usia ku saja sudah dua puluh lima tahun." Jawab Himchan jujur

"Oh kalau begitu, maafkan saya jika tadi ada kata - kata yang kurang sopan kepada anda." Lanjut Jongup sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

' Ya Tuhan, bagaimana cara anak ini dibesarkan. Dia benar - benar sopan -_- ' batin Himchan.

"Emm, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf Jongup-ah." Himchan mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Gwaenchana." Jongup tersenyum manis kearah Himchan.

"Jongup-ah,"

"Ne, Himchan-shi ?"

"Aish, jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja Himchan hyung arra ?"

"Tapi-"

"Sstt, tidak ada tapi - tapian." Potong Himchan sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Jongup. Entah kenapa pipi Jongup tampak memerah manis.

"Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak mau menikah dulu. Aku masih ingin merasakan jiwa yang bebas tanpa terikat dengan orang lain. Tapi kenapa eomma dan appa tega melakukan ini padaku ya ?" tanya Himchan retoris.

"Jadi sebenarnya Himchan hyung tidak setuju ?" Jongup balik bertanya.

"Em nde begitu, mian ne,," sebenarnya Himchan tidak tega melakukan ini, apalagi entah kenapa dia menyukai senyuman manis pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Gwaenchana,"

Entah kenapa hanya dalam sedetik kini Jongup sudah berada dalam dekapan Himchan. Jongup tampak kaget, dia membulatkan matanya dengan pipi yang merona.

"Apa kau tidak merasa tertekan dengan sikap orang tua mu Jongie-ah ?" Himchan berbisik ditelinga pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jujur saja," lanjut Himchan

"Em, sebenarnya kadang saya merasa seperti terikat dengan kuat oleh sesuatu yang bahkan tidak terlihat. Saya sering merasa tertekan, bahkan jika saya melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja meski eomma dan appa tidak tahu, saya akan merasa sangat bersalah."

Ungkap Jongup dengan suara yang sangat pelan lebih seperti sebuah bisikkan. Tangan Himchan mulai mengelus rambut Jongup pelan, kemudian turun mengelus punggungnya. Terus seperti itu.

"Ne, lanjutkan Jongie-ah." Pinta Himchan lembut, ia merasa sangat kasihan dengan pemuda yang ada didekapannya ini.

"Saya seperti berbuat dosa yang sangat besar. Hal itu sering membuat saya stress, hingga kadang saya berpikir untuk bisa lepas dari semua ini. Saya ingin hidup bebas seperti orang lain. Memang di dalam hidup ini kita membutuhkan norma dan peraturan, tapi jika terlalu mengikat itu membuat saya tidak seperti makhluk hidup."

Tubuh Jongup mulai bergetar pelan. Himchan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Saya kadang iri melihat orang lain bersama kekasih mereka, mereka terlihat bahagia. Hanya untuk dapat melakukan hal seperti itu saja bagi saya sangat sulit. Hidup ini hanya untuk bekerja dan bekerja itu yang di ajarkan appa kepada saya semenjak saya kecil. Padahal saya-"

Belum sempat Jongup menyelesaikan ucapannya Himchan terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Sstt, sudah. Kau makhluk hidup Jongie-ah, kau bukan boneka. Mukai sekarang pikirkan kebahagiaanmu. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan seseorang yang menyayangi dan mencintaimu arra ?"

"Nde, gomawo hyung," Jongup pun membalas pelukan Himchan.

"Ayo kita kembali," ajak Himchan

Mereka pun kembali ke dalam rumah, dan Himchan berkata jujur bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Meskipun sempat berdebat cukup panjang tapi akhirnya perjodohan ini batal.

% TO BE CONTINUED % or % END %

FF Banghim as main cast pertama Me, gimana lanjut apa udah aja ? niatnya sih lanjut cz chap 2 nya juga udah ada. Heheheh tapi terserah readers semuu...aaaaa...

Yasudahlah dont forget

Review Please ~ Bbuing-Bbuing bareng The Rainbow Hair (?) alias Thehunnie


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Me Moon JH

Main Cast : Kim Himchan B.A.P

Bang Yongguk B.A.P

Other Cast : Zelo, Jongup ( B.A.P ), Kangin, Leeteuk ( Super Junior ).

Pairing : BangHim, KangTeuk, JongLo, Slight BangLo, HimUp.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu FTV yang Ibu saya tonton, tapi Me ubah lagi beberapa plotnya hingga tidak akan sama persis. Maaf bila ada kesamaan tema maupun setting. But this story is just my imagination.

AN : untuk ff yang DaeJae ( Noona, Mianhaeyo ) diapdetnya nanti sekitar jam 5 sore. Kenapa ? soalnya kan sekarang bulan puasa. Terus apa hubungannya thor ? kan yang ff itu ratenya M, terus yang chap 2 nya ada adegan 'ehem' nya hehehe. Jadi ff itu diapdetnya setiap sore jam 5 atau malem jam 8-an. Makasih :*

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

.

Me Present

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

Chapter 2

.

Satu tahun kemudian -

"Hyung kenapa sih ?!" bentak seorang pemuda tinggi nan manis pada pemuda tampan bertubuh kekar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Junhongie, hyung mohon mengertilah sedikit keadaan hyung chagiya," ucap pemuda tampan itu pada pemuda tinggi yang ternyata bernama Junhong.

"Hyung sudah berapa kali seperti ini ?! hyung pikir aku tidak bosan huh !" bentak Junhong lagi.

"Chagi, pekerjaan hyung juga kan penting. Hyung mohon jangan egois Junnie-ah."

"Yongguk hyung menyebalkan. Hanya pekerjaan saja yang hyung pikirkan, kapan hyung ada waktu untukku ?!" bentak Junhong lagi pada Yongguk pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bukan begitu maksud hyung chagiya. Hyung janji jika ada waktu luang hyung akan menemanimu Junhongie."

"Hyung bohong !" nada suara Junhong meninggi.

"Hyung tidak bohong Junnie-ah. Hyung hanya pergi selama empat bulan saja chagi." Jelas Yongguk.

"Hyung bilang empat bulan ?! sekarang hyung berkata begitu, tapi nyatanya hyung pasti pergi lebih lama kan ?"

"YA CHOI JUNHONG ! KAU ITU EGOIS KAU TAHU ?!" tanpa sadar Yongguk membentak kekasihnya sendiri hingga pemuda manis di depannya terdiam.

"Aku benci padamu Bang Yongguk." Ucap Junhong dengan nada datar sambil pergi meninggalkan Yongguk sendiri di bangku taman itu.

' Aishh anak itu,' gumam Yongguk.

Himchan terlihat keluar dari cafenya sore itu, ketika hendak mengambil mobilnya tiba - tiba saja ada orang yang merampas (?) kunci mobilnya.

"YA !" teriak Himchan kemudian dia mengejar orang itu.

Mereka terus berkejaran hingga kini sampai di gang yang sepi, ternyata pencuri itu memiliki teman di sana.

"Hey ! kembalikan kunci mobilku pabo !" bentak Himchan

"Coba ambil kalau kau bisa ?!" ejek orang itu sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"YA !" teriak Himchan sambil berusaha merebut kunci mobilnya.

Namun Himchan gagal, karena ternyata orang itu melemparkan kuncinya pada temannya, mereka terus seperti itu.

BRUK

Salah seorang dari pencuri itu terjatuh karena ditendang oleh seseorang, kemudian orang itu menghajar pencuri yang satu lagi. Mereka terus berkelahi hingga kedua pencuri pergi.

"Ini milikmu ?" tanya pemuda tampan itu sambil memberikan kunci mobil Himchan.

"Em nde," Himchan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Gwaenchana ?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Ah nde, kamsahamnida." Himchan membungkukkan badannya.

"Em, kalau begitu hati - hati. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit pemuda tampan itu sambil pergi meninggalkan Himchan sendiri.

"Ah pabo ! kenapa aku tidak tanya siapa namanya." Rutuk Himchan setelah sekian lama terbengong ria.

Himchan pun pergi dari sana dan mengambil mobilnya, menjalankannya menuju apartemen yang sudah tiga tahun ini ditempatinya.

Sesampainya Himchan di apartemennya dia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa berwarna dark blue itu. Dia memejamkan matanya dan hampir saja menuju alam mimpi jika dering ponsel tidak mengganggunya.

"Yeoboseyo appa." Sapa Himchan

"Appa ingin kau segera menikah Kim Himchan." Ucap Kangin appa di seberang telepon sana tegas.

"Appa, kenapa appa berkata seperti itu terus."

"Apa maksudmu ? kau itu sudah besar Himchan. Usiamu saja sudah dua puluh enam tahun."

"Oh ayolah appa, zaman sudah modern."

"Kau ini juka diberitahu selalu saja seperti itu. Pokoknya appa tidak mau tahu, jika kau kembali ke Gwangju kau harus membawa calon pasanganmu Kim Himchan !" bentak Kangin appa.

Setelah itu, telpon di tutup begitu saja oleh Kangin appa meninggalkan Himchan yang tampak frustasi di apartemennya.

Meanwhile –

"Kenapa yeobo ?" tanya Leeteuk eomma

"Anak kita selalu saja membantah jika diberitahu." Jawab Kangin appa dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

"Sabar yeobo, nanti juga Himchan mengerti."

"Mengerti apanya ?! anak itu benar - benar-"

"Kau kenapa Kangin-ah ?"

Leeteuk eomma tampak kaget karena suaminya tiba - tiba saja terjatuh sambil memegang dada kirinya erat.

Himchan baru saja hendak pergi tidur, namun ponselnya berdering lagi.

' iishh, ada apa lagi ' gumam Himchan ketika melihat nama appanya tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo appa."

"Ini eomma Hime," terdengar suara Leeteuk eomma.

"Oh ada apa ?"

"Appa mu ! Hime. Appa mu !" suara Leeteuk eomma terdengar panik.

"Appa kenapa ?" tanya Himchan tenang

"Dia, penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Bisa kah kau kemari sayang ?"

"Nde ? Appa sakit ? Ne baiklah aku akan kesana besok pagi." Jawab Himchan.

Esoknya –

"Hyung, ada yang harus Junhong katakan pada hyung." Ucap Junhong pada Yongguk yang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa itu Junnie-ah ?"

"Sebenarnya Junhong ingin kita mengakhi-" ucapan Junhong terputus karena Yongguk menyelanya.

"Yeoboseyo sajangnim." Yongguk mengangkat telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Sekarang ?" lanjut Yongguk tanpa mempedulikan Junhong yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Nde, baiklah sajangnim."

"Ada apa hyung ?" tanya Junhong

"Hyung harus meliput sebuah perkebunan teh di Gwangju sekarang chagi." Jelas Yongguk ( anggap di Gwangju ada perkebunan teh ya ).

"Mwo ? tapi ada yang ingin Junhong bicarakan pada hyung sekarang."

"Tapi hyung harus pergi sekarang juga sayang."

"Sebentar saja hyung," rengek Junhong

"Sayang, hyung mohon mengertilah."

"Ah terserah hyung saja." Junhong mengatakannya tanpa menatap wajah kekasihnya

"Gomawo chagi, hyung akan segera kembali."

Yongguk pun mencium bibir Junhong sekilas, kemudian pergi berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Junhong sendiri.

"Padahal aku mau jujur pada hyung, bahwa aku lelah dengan- ah sudahlah,," gumam Junhong lalu pergi dari sana.

.

Himchan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Gwangju, namun ketika melewati jalan dengan pemandangan hamparan kebun teh yang luas tiba - tiba mobilnya mogok.

"Yahhh, ada apa ini ?" gumam Himchan

Dia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan memeriksa mobilnya.

"Umm, bagaimana ini ?"

"Mobilnya kenapa ?"

Muncullah (?) seorang pemuda tampan di samping Himchan, pemuda itu baru saja turun dari bus yang akan membawanya menuju Gwangju. Dia turun karena melihat Himchan yang nampak kesulitan.

"Eh ?" Himchan nampak terkejut melihat pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Boleh aku periksa mobilnya ?" tanya pemuda itu pada Himchan

"Em, ne silahkan."

Dengan teliti pemuda itu memeriksa mesin mobil milik Himchan, setelah cukup lama akhirnya pemuda itu selesai dan menyuruh Himchan untuk men-starter mobilnya.

Himchan tersenyum senang karena mobilnya benar kembali. Himchan pun turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri pemuda yang telah membantunya.

"Em, jeongmal gomawo em..."

"Yongguk. Bang Yongguk."

"Ne, gomawo Yongguk-shi." Ucap Himchan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Cheonma ..."

"Namaku Kim Himchan."

"Ne, senang berkenalan dengan anda Himchan-shi."

"Ini yang kedua kalinya anda membantu saya,"

"Gwaenchana, bukankah sesama manusia harus saling membantu."

"Nde anda benar."

Lama mereka dilanda keheningan. Himchan sebenarnya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada pemuda tampan yang bereda di sampingnya, tapi dia bingung harus memulainya bagaimana.

"Yongguk-shi ?"

"Ne ?"

"Bagaimana anda bisa ada di sini ?"

"Oh, tadi sebenarnya saya sedang ada di bus, tapi saya melihat mobil anda mogok. Jadi saya turun."

"Ne ? oh pasti saya sangat merepotkan."

"Tidak juga Himchan-shi."

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, memangnya anda mau kemana Yongguk-shi ?"

"Ke Gwangju, ke sebuah perkebunan teh yang ada di sana."

"Wahh, kebetulan sekali. Saya juga akan kesana. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama saja ?" tawar Himchan.

"Apakah boleh seperti itu ?" tanya Yongguk sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Tentu saja boleh, ayo."

Selama di perjalanan menuju Gwangju, Himchan diam-diam memperhatikan Yongguk melalui kaca spion mobilnya.

'Ya Tuhan, Pria ini tampan sekali.' Batin Himchan

"Himchan-shi, gwaenchana ?" tanya Yongguk karena melihat Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Ah ne, nan gwaenchana, hehehehhe."

"Kangin-ah makanlah." bujuk Leeteuk eomma pada Kangin appa yang sedang duduk termenung di atas tempat tidur

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aish, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."

"..."

"Sudahlah nanti Himchan pasti akan menikah juga."

"Anak itu, kapan hah ?"

"Sstt, biar begitu dia anak kita satu-satunya Kangin-ah."

"Aku mau pergi mengawasi pekerjaan para karyawan saja."

"YA, kau ini masih sakit. Jangan pergi dulu."

"Jika hanya berdiam diri di atas kasur saja seperti ini, itu membuat tidak sehat. Ya sudah aku pergi." Tanpa persetujuan dari Leeteuk eomma, Kangin appa pun pergi menuju kebun teh miliknya.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak beda jauh dengan Himchan." Gumam Leeteuk eomma.

"Wahh, sejuknya..." pekik Himchan sambil merentangkan tangannya

'Dia imut sekali' pikir Yongguk

"Bang ayo kesini." Ajak Himchan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yongguk. Mereka memang tidak bicara dengan bahasa formal karena Himchan yang menginginkannya.

"Ini cobalah." Himchan pun memberikan Yongguk se-cup air teh begitu Yongguk duduk disampingnya.

"Ne, gomawo."

"Bagaimana rasanya ? enak tidak ?" tanya Himchan antusias

"Ini sangat enak, rasanya begitu natural. Ini teh apa Himchan-ah ?"

"Itu adalah green tea yang dimix dengan madu dan bunga Chrysan." Jawab Himchan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kau lakukan disini ?"

"Aku akan meliput perusahaan teh milik Kim Kangin-shi."

"NE ? KIM KANGIN?" teriak Himchan kaget

"Ne, kau baik-baik saja Himchan-ah ?"

"Ahahaha, ya begitulah." Jawab Himchan pelan

"Tapi kenapa ekspresi mu begitu. Atau jangan-jangan kau-?"

"Haah, Kim Kangin itu appa ku." ucap Himchan pelan

"Aaa benarkah ?" tanya Yongguk , Himchan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana." Ajak Yongguk

"Aku tidak mau pulang Bang,"

"Eh wae ?"

"Appaku..."

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Appa bilang jika aku pulang ke Gwangju, aku harus membawa calon pasanganku. Appa ingin aku segera menikah Bang,," Raut wajah Himchan berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ya terus ada masalah ?" Yongguk kepo

"Aishh, aku kan masih muda Bang. Aku belum mau menikah, lagipula aku tidak punya pacar."

"Oh itu masalahnya. Andai saja aku bisa membantumu." Jawab Yongguk

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku Bang, aku merasa tidak enak padamu." Himchan mengatakan itu sambil berjalan pelan menjauhi Yongguk.

"..." Yongguk terdiam, dia bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Aku pergi Bang," lirih Himchan.

Yongguk melihat punggung Himchan yang perlahan menjauhinya dengan tatapan bingung, antara ingin membantu tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Hingga akhirnya Yongguk mengambil keputusan yang akan merubah hidupnya.

"Himchan-ah tunggu !" Yongguk sedikit berteriak karena kini Himchan berada cukup jauh darinya.

Himchan mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya dengan tangan kirinya saat dirasakan pergelangan tangan kanannya dicekal oleh seseorang.

"Wae Bang ?" tanya Himchan pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku mau membantumu," jawab Yongguk tegas

"Membantu ku ? bagaimana caranya Bang ?" Himchan pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini wajahnya bertatapan dengan wajah tampan seorang Bang Yongguk.

"Aku bisa berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu begitu, menjadi ehem calon suamimu." Yongguk mengatakan itu sambil menatap lekat wajah Himchan yang memerah manis.

'Ya Tuhan, dia manis sekali jika seperti ini. Sangat cantik. Eh ? apa yang kupukirkan. Kau sudah punya Choi Junhong. Ingat itu Bang Yongguk.' Batin Yongguk

"Gomawo Bang, aku senang sekali."

Tanpa sadar Himchan memeluk Yongguk erat, membuat wajah Yongguk tercengang. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Himchan menyadari sesuatu.

"EH ? maaf Bang. Mmm, aku tidak sengaja sungguh." Karena malu Himchan pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yongguk.

'Aish, Kim Himchan bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan.' Rutuk Himchan dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya .

"Eh, Himchan-ah tunggu !"

Kini mereka sedang berjalan di sekitar kebun teh untuk sampai ke rumah Himchan yang berada tidak jauh dari kebun teh itu. Namun karena tidak hati-hati, Himchan malah tersandung batu yang ada didekat kakinya.

"Yahh," Karena refleks, Himchan segera memegang tangan Yongguk hingga kini mereka berdua terjatuh diantara pohon teh (?) dengan posisi Yongguk menindih tubuh Himchan hingga menimbulkan suara terjatuh cukup keras.

"YAH ! siapa disana ?" teriak sebuah suara dari arah belakang .

Hingga muncullah (?) seorang pria paruh baya kemudian menghampiri mereka. Karena masih shock BangHim masih belum menyadari posisi mereka yang bisa dibilang berbahaya itu.

"YAH ! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH YADONGAN DI KEBUN TEH MILIKKU HAH?" teriak Kangin appa menggelegar dilengkapi dengan capslock dan mata yang berusaha menyaingi D.O EXO. Tanpa tahu bahwa yang diteriakinya (?) ( R : hah ? diteriyaki ? /plakk abaikan ) adalah anaknya sendiri.

% TO BE CONTINUED % or % END %

Haii, ini chap duanya. Bagaimana ? makin aneh ga ? yasudahlah biarpun aneh yang penting Thehun rambutnya rainbow (?)

Balasan Review

bbang2chan : Himup Cuma sebentar ko kakak, ga akan muncul lagi hehehe. Me juga ga rela kalau uri Jongup jadi ukenya Himchan. Iya ini udah di lanjut kakak :D. Makasih udah review, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya .

HyunChan : iya ini BangHim kakak :D. Iya ukenya Himchan eomma. .cup Jangan nangis kakak. Makasih udah review, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya .

yongchan : ini Yongguk appanya udah keluar kakak :D. Makasih udah review, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya .

Jaylyn Rui : iya ini udah lanjut kakak :D. Yongguk appa ama babyZelo udah muncul tuh kakak ( Tunjuk mereka yang lagi bertengkar ). Maaf kakak, DaeJaenya ga ada soalnya bingung mau masukkin dimana (?). Tadinya mau dijadikan ortunya Himchan eomma, tapi ga cocok hehehe. Makasih udah review, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya .

NavyDilla : iya ini udah lanjut kakak :D. Makasih udah review, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya .

So Review lagi ya ~

Bbuing-Bbuing bareng babyZel.

And them mumumumummumum :* :* :*


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Me Moon JH

Main Cast : Kim Himchan B.A.P

Bang Yongguk B.A.P

Other Cast : Zelo, Jongup ( B.A.P ), Kangin, Leeteuk ( Super Junior ).

Pairing : BangHim, KangTeuk, JongLo, Slight BangLo, HimUp.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu FTV yang Ibu saya tonton, tapi Me ubah lagi beberapa plotnya hingga tidak akan sama persis. Maaf bila ada kesamaan tema maupun setting. But this story is just my imagination.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

.

Me Present

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

Chapter 3

.

At Himchan's House

Yongguk hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kangin appa, jika dilihat dari gelagatnya sepertinya Kangin appa tidak suka dengan Yongguk.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa Himchan menyukai orang sepertimu."

"Appa, jangan begitu." Ucap Himchan

"Tapi itu memang benar Kim Himchan." Tegas Kangin appa

Dengan memberanikan diri Yongguk mengangkat wajahnya dan saat itu juga dia bertatapan dengan Kim aboji aka kakek Himchan. Kim aboji menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan hingga-

"Selamat datang dikeluarga Kim." Ucap Kim haraboji sambil menjabat tangan Yongguk yang tidak menyangka akan reaksi tiba-tiba dari Kim aboji hanya bengong.

"Waah, kau tampan sekali nak. Siapa namamu ?" tanya Kim omoni

"Yongguk. Bang Yongguk."

"Ayo masuk nak, kau benar-benar tampan."

Yongguk pun masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut karena ditarik oleh Kim omoni yang tampak sangat senang dengan kehadiran Yongguk.

Kini keluarga Kim beserta Yongguk sedang makan malam bersama, dari awal makan malam dimulai Kangin appa terus memperhatikan Yongguk ( A : naksir Yongguk ya ? ).

"Ehem." Semua yang ada disana langsung melihat ke sumber suara aka Kangin appa.

"Jadi, dimana orang tua mu tinggal ?" tanya Kangin appa pada Yongguk

"Sejak kecil saya tinggal di panti asuhan." Jawab Yongguk jujur

"Panti asuhan ?" Yongguk mengangguk sebagai jawabannya

"Bagaimana dengan pendidikanmu ?" Himchan mendelik pada Kangin appa, namun tidak dipedulikan

"Saya kuliah di Seoul National of University melalui jalur beasiswa."

"Kau bilang tadi pekerjaanmu reporter ?"

"Nde."

"Asal kau tahu Himchan itu anak ku satu-satunya, dan kau pikir aku akan menyetujui hubungan kalian ?" kata Kangin appa pedas

"Aku ragu kau dapat menghidupi Himchan hanya dengan pekerjaanmu yang tidak jelas itu, dan asal usul mu saja lebih tidak jelas."

"Appa !" pekik Himchan

"Diam kau Kim Himchan ! kenapa kau membelanya ?" bentak Kangin appa

"Maaf, saya permisi dulu." Pamit Yongguk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja makan

"Appa jahat ! Bang tunggu ! Himchan pun pergi menyusul Yongguk.

"Kangin-ah kenapa kau berkata seperti itu !" bentak Kim omoni

"Tapi aku ingin yang terbaik untuk Himchan." Bela Kangin appa

"Kau ini, bukan kah kau ingin Himchan segera menikah hah ? tapi setelah dia membawa calonnya kau malah seperti ini. Appa kecewa pada mu." Ujar Kim aboji

.

"Bang, mianhae." Ucap Himchan setelah dia berhasil menemukan Yongguk yang ternyata berada di tepi kebun teh yang ada di belakang rumah Himchan

"..."

"Bang..."

"..."

"Maaf karena aku telah menyeretmu ke dalam masalahku. Aku tidak menyangka Kangin appa akan berkata seperti itu. Aku tahu ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Mianhae Bang, jeongmal mianhae."

"Ne, gwaenchana Himchan-ah."

Mungkin karena refleks, Himchan langsung memeluk Yongguk dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yongguk. Tanpa sadar Yongguk melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Himchan yang ada diperutnya.

Apakah kau tidak melupakan sesuatu Bang Yongguk ?

Kau tidak ingat ini hari yang penting untukmu dan untuk seseorang yang berada jauh dari mu ?

.

###############

Tampak seorang pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah mungil yang mewah. Pemuda itu tak henti menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sangat menggemaskan meskipun udara di luar sangatkah dingin, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangatnya. Di tangan kanannya tampak sebuah bungkusan sangat besar, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam bungkusan yang tidak terlalu besar. Pemuda itu menekan bel rumah tersebut meski dengan susah payah.

Tak lama kemudian pintu yang ada didepannya terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda tinggi berparas manis yang tengah tersenyum.

"Masuklah hyungie~" ucap pemuda itu manja sambil menarik lengan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Maafkan hyung Junnie-ah, hyung baru bisa menemuimu sekarang." Ucap pemuda tidak terlalu tinggi tadi sambil meletakkan bungkusan-bungkusan yang dibawanya di atas karpet berwarna soft brown tersebut.

"Nde, gwaenchana."

Pemuda bernama Junnie atau Junhong namun yang lebih akrab disapa Zelo tersebut membuka long coat berwarna coklat muda yang dipakai pemuda lainnya dan menggantungkannya pada gantungan yang ada dibalik pintu masuk.

"Hyung duduklah dulu, aku akan mengambil minum dulu." Ucap Zelo kemudian pergi menuju dapur.

"Jam berapa hyung sampai dari Belgia ?" tanya Zelo sambil meletakkan dua cangkir lemon tea hangat di meja.

"Sekitar jam 10 malam Junnie-ah." Jawabnya jujur

"NE ? kalau begitu hyung tidak istirahat dulu ?" doe eyes Zelo tampak membulat kaget

"Ahaha, gwaenchana. Hyung kan sudah istirahat selama di pesawat." Ucap pemuda itu sambil mengusap rambut Zelo.

"Dan selamat ulang tahun Junhongie, hyung sengaja baru mengucapkannya sekarang. Kau tahu kenapa ?" tanya pemuda itu pada Zelo

Zelo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya imut tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu, Zelo pikir pemuda dihadapannya ini melupakan ulang tahunnya karena sedari pagi tidak menghubunginya bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan ' Happy Birthday ' saja tidak.

"Itu karena hyung ingin jadi yang terakhir mengucapkannya pada mu. Hyung juga ingin jadi orang terakhir yang memiliki hatimu Junhongie." Ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang sangat menggemaskan. Ya, pemuda itu mengucapkannya tepat pukul 11.59 malam waktu setempat.

"Gomawo Jonguppie hyung. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae."

Zelo lalu memeluk erat pemuda yang bernama Jongup itu, pemuda yang sudah empat bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Pemuda yang selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bersamanya meskipun sesibuk apapun, tapi Jongup selalu ada untuknya.

"Nado saranghae Junnie-ah. Ayo sekarang buka hadiah mu."

Jongup melepaskan pelukan Zelo padanya, lalu mengambil bungkusan tadi. Dia membuka bungkusan yang pertama yang berisi kue cokelat yang cukup besar bertuliskan

' Happy Birthday Junnie, Saranghae '

"Sebentar hyung nyalakan dulu lilinnya."

Jongup mengambil pematik api dari dalam kantung plastik tersebut lalu menyalakan lilin yang berangka 20 itu.

"Make a wish dan tiup lilinnya Junnie-ah."

Zelo memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu meniup lilinnya pelan, kemudian dia tersenyum dan memotong kue coklat tersebut. Menyuapkannya pada Jongup, lalu pada dirinya sendiri.

Kalian ingin tahu kenapa Zelo tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama orang tua nya ? jawabannya karena orang tua nya sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat dua tahun yang lalu tepat saat Zelo kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas. Dan mulai saat itulah Zelo harus hidup sendiri membiayai sekolahnya.

"Dan ini hadiah dari hyung, semoga kau menyukainya." Jongup memberikan bungkusan yang besar itu pada Zelo.

"Boleh aku membukanya sekarang hyung ?" tanya Zelo excited

"Ne, buka saja."

Dengan tidak sabar Zelo membuka bungkusan itu, membuka lilitan pita lalu membuka kotaknya. Doe eyes miliknya langsung berbinar-binar saat melihat begitu banyak coklat bermacam warna, bentuk dan sepertinya terlihat sangat enak dan MAHAL.

Tiba-tiba Zelo teringat sesuatu, Jongup kan baru saja pulang dari Belgia. Jangan-jangan ini coklat Belgia yang terkenal sebagai coklat terenak itu. Dan HARGANYA PASTI SANGAT MAHAL.

"Kau menyukainya Junnie-ah ?" tanya Jongup harap-harap cemas

"..."

"Kebetulan sewaktu hyung sedang mengunjungi client hyung yang disana, hyung melewati sebuah toko coklat. Dan ketika melihat coklat yang begitu banyak, hyung jadi teringat padamu. Jadi hyung pikir kau akan menyukainya saat hyung memberikan coklat ini sebagai hadiah dihari ulang tahunmu." Lanjut Jongup

Dan benar saja coklat ini dari Belgia, selain karena Jongup mengatakannya barusan namun juga karena ada tulisan ' Made In Belgia ' pada kotak pembungkusnya meskipun tulisannya sangat kecil tapi tetap jelas dilihat.

"Jadi Junnie-ah, kau menyukainya atau ti-"

GREP (?)

BRUK

Ucapan Jongup terpotong karena tiba-tiba Zelo langsung memeluk badannya dan mereka terjatuh di sofa dengan posisi Zelo menindih tubuh Jongup.

"Gomawo hyungie~ aku sangat menyukainya~" ucap Zelo sambil masih tetap memeluk tubuh Jongup.

Wajah Jongup langsung bersemu merah sepertinya dia malu. Karena pada dasarnya dia adalah anak yang pemalu dan dia juga jarang mendapatkan skinship seperti ini.

Selama empat bulan berpacaran dengan Zelo, belum pernah mereka melakukan apapun paling hanya sebatas berpegangan tangan. Itu karena Jongup tipe seme yang polos dan pemalu.

Tanpa diduga Zelo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongup yang masih terbengong. Sedetik kemudian bibir mereka bersentuhan, Zelo mulai melumat bibir Jongup lembut.

Zelo menyusupkan satu tangannya ke bawah kepala Jongup dan menekan tengkuknya. Sedangkan satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Eunghh,," lenguh Jongup tanpa sadar saat lidah mungil Zelo bermain-main didalam mulutnya

Kalian bingung kenapa babyZel serasa jadi seme disini ? ini karena Jongup itu seme yang polos. Ini juga merupakan first kiss bagi Jongup.

Zelo melepaskan ciumannya karena nafas Jongup sudah hampir habis, Zelo menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher Jongup.

Dijilat, digigit dan dihisapnya leher putih mulus Jongup hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang tidak terlalu kentara, namun terlihat jelas.

"Ahhnn, apa yanghh kau laku-eunghh kan Junnie-ah ?" tanya Jongup polos

Zelo tidak menjawab, dia masih sibuk membuat kissmark di leher Jongup. Zelo mengambil satu batang coklat yang berukuran kecil, lalu coklat tersebut disuapkan pada Jongup yang hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajah yang super memerah.

"Mmhh, Junnie ahhnn." Desah Jongup ketika Zelo menciumnya ganas

Entah kenapa Jongup merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat saat Zelo menyentuhnya seperti ini, mungkin Jongup terangsang. Namun karena dia polos jadi dia tidak mengerti pada apa yang dia rasakan.

Zelo menjilati bekas saliva yang tercampur coklat pada sekitar bibir Jongup, Zelo kembali mencium bibir Jongup dalam. Tangannya kini mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang Jongup kenakan.

Baru sampai pada kancing ketiga, tiba-tiba tangan Jongup menghentikannya. Jongup melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Zelo bingung.

"Wae hyungie~ ?" rengek Zelo

"Apa yang kau lakukan Junnie-ah, kenapa kancing kemeja hyung dibuka ?" tanya Jongup dengan wajah polosnya

"Touch me, hyunghh~"

"Maksudnya Junnie-ah ?"

Seketika Zelo sadar dan langsung bangun dari atas tubuh Jongup, Zelo nampak salah tingkah dan terus menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Lebih baik kita makan coklatnya Junnie-ah." Ajak Jongup

% TO BE CONTINUED % or % END %

Haiiiii, maaf lama ga apdet soalnya Me jadi bingung sendiri sama jalan ceritanya. Dan maaf lagi karena banyak nyeritain lagi babyZel. Heheheh

Langsung saja balasan review

yongchan : iya, tapi maaf sekarang jadi lama apdetnya. Heheheh :* . iya nih Yongguk appa udah punya babyZel. Tapi babyZelnya sekarang udah punya abang Jongup hahahhaha. Iya BangHim forever hehhe. Makasih udah review :)

Jaylyn Rui : iya ini udah lanjut, kan biar banyak wordnya hehehe. Maaf apdetnya lama. Makasih udah review :)

NavyDilla : soalnya ga mau bikin ff ini terlalu . makasih udah review :)

Mind to review again hhehehhe ?

And then mumumummumu :* :* :*


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Me Moon JH

Main Cast : Kim Himchan B.A.P

Bang Yongguk B.A.P

Other Cast : Zelo, Jongup ( B.A.P ), Kangin, Leeteuk ( Super Junior ).

Pairing : BangHim, KangTeuk, JongLo.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu FTV yang Ibu saya tonton, tapi Me ubah lagi beberapa plotnya hingga tidak akan sama persis. Maaf bila ada kesamaan tema maupun setting. But this story is just my imagination.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

.

Me Present

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

Chapter 4

.

At KangTeuk's Room

Malamnya setelah Himchan dan Yongguk kembali dari kebun teh, tampak Leeteuk eomma yang sedang berbicara pada Kangin appa.

"Kangin-ah," panggil Leeteuk eomma

"Hmm ?"

"Ku mohon kau jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Yongguk."

"Wae ?"

"Dia juga manusia punya perasaan, kau tidak sepantasnya berkata seperti itu padanya. Aku yakin hatinya pasti terluka karena perkataan mu tadi saat makan malam."

"..."

"Aku tahu Yongguk itu anak yang baik, jadi tolong ubah sikapmu padanya. Bukan kah selama ini kau yang menginginkan Himchan segera menikah."

"Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil. Cobalah untuk menerima dia. Minta maaf padanya. Mengerti ?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Leeteuk eomma langsung pergi dari sana. Dengan maksud supaya suaminya tersebut merenungkan kembali atas sikapnya pada Yongguk.

.

Himchan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas karpet berwarna merah maroon. Matanya menatap ke arah seseorang yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa.

"Bbang." Tangannya yang halus terulur membenarkan letak selimut yang dipakai Yongguk

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku merasa nyaman ketika bersamamu. Aku tahu seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi, kekasihmu pasti sedang menunggumu saat ini. Tapi kau malah bersamaku yang bukan siapa-siapa untukmu. Mianhae Bbang. Saranghae."

Dengan memberanikan diri, Himchan mengecup pipi Yongguk lembut. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

-Keesokan harinya-

Pagi ini Himchan dan Yongguk sedang berada di kebun teh, nampak Yongguk yang sibuk memotret sekitar kebuh teh dengan kamera yang selalu dibawanya. Sementara Himchan, dia hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar kebun teh tersebut.

'Kau sangat tampan Bbang.' Gumam Himchan sambil mengamati Yongguk dari jauh

"Himchan-ah !" panggilan Yongguk membuyarkan lamunan Himchan

"Ne Bbang ?"

"Kemari lah."

"Wae ?"

"Aku ingin mengambil gambarmu. Boleh kan ?"

"N-ne ?" wajah Himchan tampak memerah

"Aish, kau lama. Sudah diam disini."

Cukup lama mereka berdua disana, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan kembali ke rumah Himchan. Sepanjang perjalanan Himchan terus tersenyum manis, hal ini dikarenakan tadi Yongguk mengajak Himchan berfoto bersama.

"Hime ?"

"N-ne ? kau barusan memanggilku apa Bbang ?"

"Hime, memang kenapa ?"

"A-ani hehe,," karena malu Himchan menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah

"Hime, apa menurutmu Junhong marah pada ku ?"

"Junhong itu kekasihmu kan Bbang ?" suara Himchan terdengar lirih disertai raut muka sendunya, namun sayangnya Yongguk tidak menyadarinya

"Ne."

"Lalu, kenapa dia marah ?"

"Kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan bodohnya aku lupa sama sekali. Ketika tadi pagi kuhubungi, dia tidak kunjung mengangkat panggilan dari ku." Jelas Yongguk

"Hmm, mungkin sedang sibuk atau bisa saja dia masih tidur Bbang."

"Dia tidak pernah bangun lebih dari pukul tujuh Hime."

'Bahkan kau tahu sampai hal sedetail itu Bbang. Betapa beruntungnya orang yang menjadi kekasihmu.' Batin Himchan sedih

Karena memikirkan hal tersebut Himchan jadi tidak fokus pada jalan setapak yang dilaluinya, dia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Bahkan Himchan tidak menyadari jika didepannya ada sebuah lubang yang cukup besar.

"Ya, Hime awas !"

Yongguk menarik pergelangan tangan Himchan kuat dan membuat Himchan tertarik ke arahnya dan menubruk tubuh kekar Yongguk. Saking kuatnya tarikan Yongguk, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya sendiri.

BRUK

Mereka berdua terjatuh. Ini seperti dejavu. Namun kali ini tubuh Himchan lah yang berada di atas tubuh Yongguk. Bukan hanya itu saja, karena kini bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan. Dengan posisi kedua lengan Yongguk yang melingkar di sekeliling pinggang Himchan.

Masih dengan bibir yang saling bersentuhan, mata Yongguk menatap intens pada kedua bola mata hitam pekat milik Himchan yang berada di atasnya.

"A-ah. Mmm mianhae Bbang."

Himchan segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Yongguk dan berlari dari sana dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Sudah bisa dipastikan Himchan malu atas apa yang terjadi barusan.

'Manis.' Batin Himchan sambil memegang bibir merahnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Yongguk

Keadaan Himchan tidak beda jauh dengan Yongguk yang masih berbaring sambil memegang bibirnya ditengah-tengah hamparan kebun teh.

'Bibirnya manis sekali. Sama dengan Junhongie. Padahal dengan Junhongie aku sudah melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman bahkan kami berdua sudah sering melakukan itu. Tapi kenapa disini terasa berdebar-debar. Apa yang terjadi dengan ku ?.' batin Yongguk

Akhirnya Yongguk sadar dari lamunannya dan segera berdiri lalu berlari menyusul Himchan yang sudah sangat jauh dari pandangannya.

"YA ! Hime tunggu !" teriak Yongguk

###############

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pagi waktu setempat, cahaya matahari juga sudah merengsek masuk ke dalam kamar yang bernuansa biru tersebut. Namun tidak dapat membangunkan sosok pemuda tinggi berparas manis dan imut yang masih asik bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

Ckrek

Pintu kamar mandi yang masih berada di dalam kamar tersebut terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda bermata sipit yang sepertinya habis mandi terbukti dari tetesan air yang menetes dari ujung rambutnya yang tampak basah.

Pemuda sipit yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Menghampiri pemuda tinggi yang masih terlelap.

"Junnie-ah,"

"..."

"Junhongie bangun," pemuda sipit tadi menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda tinggi yang masih terlelap

"..."

"Zelo-ya bangun. Ini sudah siang loh."

"Ani, Masih ngantuk." Ucap Zelo dengan mata yang masih tertutup

"Junnie-ah ayo bangun. Kau ada jadwal kuliah kan pagi ini ?" pemuda sipit tadi lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya yang masih topless di samping Zelo

"Ungg aku lelah Uppie hyung~" rengek Zelo

"Ne, hyung tahu. Tapi kau harus tetap bangun." Jongup mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada hidung mungil Zelo pelan

"Ishh~ apa hyung tidak lelah ?" tanya Zelo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Ani."

Zelo menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati Jongup yang sedang duduk disampingnya, dia membaringkan kepalanya dipaha Jongup yang hanya terbalut handuk.

"Wae Junnie ?" tanya Jongup

"Mmm, kau sangat tampan hyung." Ucap Zelo

Jongup hanya terdiam, kemudian Zelo bangun dan mendudukkan tubuh kecilnya dipangkuan Jongup. Dia melingkarkan lengannya dileher Jongup dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Jongup.

"Uppie hyung~" bisik Zelo

"Ne ?" tanya Jongup sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri

Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu satu tangannya bergerak membelai punggung telanjang Jongup. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi ia tautkan dengan tangan Jongup.

"Junnie-ah gwaenchana ?"

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, Zelo menciumi rahang Jongup. Lidah mungilnya menjelajahi sepanjang kulit leher Jongup. Zelo mengigit gemas leher Jongup. Dia menghisap lembut kulit pemuda yang sedang memangkunya.

"Mmmh Junnie-ah..."

"Tubuhmu sangat wangi hyung, aku suka."

"Hahaha,, tentu saja hyung kan sudah mandi."

"Jja, sekarang kau juga harus mandi." Lanjut Jongup

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongup lalu menggendong Zelo bridal style dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi. Dia menurunkan Zelo tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambilkan baju untuk kekasihnya.

"Nah, ini baju dan handuknya. Mandi ne." Ucap Jongup sambil menyerahkan handuk yang terlampir disamping pintu kamar mandi dan baju yang tadi ia ambil.

"Haaahhh.. kenapa Uppie hyung polos sekali ?.." gumam Zelo begitu ia sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

.

"Hyung~..Uppie hyung kau dimana ?" teriak Zelo dengan suara cemprengnya

"Hyung di luar Junnie."

Zelo lalu bergegas keluar rumahnya. Dia menyambar tasnya yang ada di sofa tanpa mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja. Entah lupa atau sengaja. Dia mengunci pintu rumahnya lalu menghampiri Jongup yang sedang memakai sepatunya di teras rumah. Dia lalu memeluk Jongup dari belakang dan mengecup pipi Jongup.

"Pagi hyung.."

"Pagi juga, jja sekarang kita berangkat. Hyung akan mengantarkanmu ke kampus." Mereka berdua pun pergi dari sana dengan menggunakan mobil Jongup.

###############

Yongguk dan Himchan kini sedang berada di teras rumah Himchan. Mereka berdua sedang melihat hasil foto yang diambil Yongguk tadi sewaktu di kebun teh. Ketika Himchan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dia melihat Kangin appa sedang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

Himchan segera menautkan jari tangannya dengan jari tangan Yongguk dan menggeser posisi duduk mereka yang asalnya berjauhan menjadi menempel. Dengan Himchan yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yongguk.

"Mm, Himchan-ah." Panggil Kangin appa

"Ne appa ?"

"Ah tidak. Appa hanya ingin tahu kalian sedang apa. Kalau begitu appa pergi dulu, appa takut mengganggu kalian."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kangin appa segera pergi dari sana. Himchan langsung melepaskan tautan tangannya dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Yongguk tanpa melihat bahwa Kangin appa masih melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kenapa mereka jadi berjauhan begitu ?" gumam Kangin appa lalu pergi dari sana

"Mian atas sikap ku tadi Bbang,"

"Em nde gwaenchana." Yongguk tersenyum ke arah Himchan

.

"Jadi kalian sudah lama pacaran ?" tanya Leeteuk eomma

Himchan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kini Yongguk beserta keluarga Kim sedang duduk di bangku di taman yang menghadap langsung ke kebun teh.

"Kalau begitu apa makanan kesukaan Yongguk ?" tanya Kim omoni

"Pasta/ Sushi." jawab Himchan/ Yongguk bersamaan

"Ah maksudnya Sushi/ Pasta." Jawab Himchan / Yongguk lagi

"Loh kenapa begitu ? jadi yang benar apa ?"

"Maksudnya Yonggukkie suka dua-duanya omoni~" jawab Himchan cepat

"Oh hahaha. Lalu dimana kalian pertama bertemu ?" tanya Kim omoni lagi

"Busan/ Gangnam." Jawab Yongguk/ Himchan lagi bersamaan

"Ne ?" Kangin appa tampak mengerutkan keningnya bingung karena sedari tadi jawaban Himchan dan Yongguk tidak pernah sama

"Yang benar Gangnam/ Busan." Jawab Yongguk/ Himchan lagi

Sebelum Yongguk mengeluarkan suaranya, Himchan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yongguk sambil mencubit pinggang Yongguk. Hal ini membuat Yongguk tidak jadi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Begini maksudnya waktu itu aku baru saja pulang dari Busan dan langsung ke Gangnam dan disana aku bertemu Yonggukkie heheheh." Himchan pun tertawa aneh

% TO BE CONTINUED % or % END %

Haaaaiiiiiiiii maaf kan Me karena apdetnya lama hahhaha, Me sempet bingung sendiri sama jalan ceritanya. Ini juga maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan tapi hanya ini yang ada di otak saya,, hehhe maaf ( sungkem ke riders satu-satu )

Langsung saja balasan review

Swag Joker : iya polos sekali hahahha. Maaf apdetnya lama. Makasih udah review :)

yongchan : sekarang juga lama apdetnya maaf hehe. Peluk yongchan-shi. Tunggu saja kapan mereka resmi putus, bentar lagi heheh. Makasih udah review :)

bbang2chan : iya nuna ajarin aja abang Uppie biar ga polos lagi/plakk. Kan ntar kalau mereka nikah kasian babyZelnya dapet suami yang super innocent nanti malah ga pernah ehem-an. Iya tapi maaf lama apdetnya ya nuna heheh. Makasih udah review :)

matokeke : sengaja hehehe. Maaf apdetnya lama. Makasih udah review :)

NavyDilla : seme innocent hehehe. Ya ketularan mesum siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Daehyun the pervert boy/plakk. Untung aja Jae mau ama kamu Dae hahahha. Maaf lama apdetnya. Makasih udah review :)

hatakehanahungry : BangHim emang kece hehehhe. Yaaaahhh siapa ya semenya hehehhe ? abang Uppie deh semenya hehehe ._.v, iya kita siksa aja Kangin ! tapi sekarang dia udah berubah ko. Maaf apdetnya lama. Makasih udah review :)

Mind to review again ?

Bow bareng ulat pucuk yang ada di daun teh/ pucuk...pucuk...pucuk...pucuk


End file.
